residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tammy Jin
Jin Tairuan, more commonly known as Tammy Jin, was an officer of the Raccoon City Police Department. She is one of the protagonists in the upcoming fanon game Resident Evil: Gambit. Biography Tairuan was born in, and grew up in China. After high school, she left to the United States for college and soon became a US citizen, giving herself the name, Tammy. How she became a police officer is unknown. She soon met a biologist and they were wed. They were unable to have children, so they adopted a son, not knowing that he was really a clone of someone else. A year after the adoption, Dr. Lee told Tammy of Umbrella and about the Progenitor Virus and its potential dangers and told her to take Dom along with her someplace safe. He also gave her a special device to give to their son if situations were desperate enough; it showed the location of a hideout in a small town. Tammy protested because her husband was staying behind. After she was convinced, she completely lost contact with Dr. Lee. She continued to search for him throughout the years. About a decade later, Tammy was trapped in Raccoon City and called her son saying that she was going to “be working late.” After narrowly escaping the city, she returned to her normal life and began working as a local police officer in her town. The virus unfortunately could not be escaped forever. It entered her community two years after the horrible incident. A Licker attacked her right before she entered her house from work. Although she was able to kill it, she was wounding by its tongue. When Dom arrived home in a state of shock, she calmed him down and gave him his father’s watch. After a thorough persuasion, Dom left town in search of the hideout shown by the watch. Relieved that her son will be safe, Tammy was ready to commit suicide, only to find another zombie wandering around in the house. After killing the zombie, she decided to die fighting. The T-Virus began to overcome her hours after she left the house for a killing spree. Before she could be eaten by zombies after falling unconscious, she was taken away by Alex Hsieh. After taking her to his residence, Hsieh injected her with the Hyper-evolutionary virus in hopes of curing her of the T-Virus. He was prepared to kill her if her DNA was incompatible. Tammy experienced no symptoms whatsoever, but remained in a coma for the next twelve years. After the decade, she awoke, at first believing that Hsieh was her son. Hsieh explained to her who Dom really was and the origins of HEV. After Tammy went through a brief moment of shock, Hsieh told her that he had also injected her with HEV and how she was unconscious for over a decade. Stukov and Silverman incidents The Purge Wardrobe In Resident Evil: Gambit, Tammy wears the typical R.P.D. Officer uniform. In Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part III and Resident Evil: The Purge, she wears a black jacket with a black shirt beneath it. Tammy has two alternate costumes. The first one consists of a white navy uniform and a red beret. In her second costume, she wears a cropped top with a leather jacket over it, leather pants, studded leather bracelets, a silver necklace, and black nail polish. Resident Evil: Gambit Last Man Standing Tammy is playable in the Last Man Standing minigame mode of Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part III. Like Dom and Tony, she is able to travel at an incredible speed, but will lose health when doing so. Weapons Attacks Category:Characters Category:Female Character